


hurried beneath the sky

by boyfrendery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/boyfrendery
Summary: “Uhh, here,” Renjun mumbles, searching the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie for the toilet paper he brought along with him. “Use this.”Lucas takes it with a smile, patting himself dry. His voice is ruined and hoarse when he speaks. “Thanks. S'worried I'd have to use one of those leaves.”or: lucas and renjun have a little fun in the woods.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	hurried beneath the sky

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFskn9JPfJI) song.
> 
> me: *has several wip to work on*  
> me: uhhh let's write that forest sex scene !

As far as adventurous sexcapades go, none of theirs have ever teetered along the border of danger. Sure, it’s probably not a good idea to have a quickie in a stall of their university washrooms, and taking dick in the back of Lucas’ cramped Corolla isn’t exactly good for either of them, but putting themselves in genuine danger? They’ve never been _that_ horny.

Renjun thinks about this while Lucas leans him against a tree.

“Xuxi,” he pants, but it’s hard to vocalize anything with Lucas’ tongue adamantly licking into his mouth, hand pushing aside his sweater and— _god_ , Lucas’ palm is resting an inch above his dick, enough weighted pressure along the front of his thighs for Renjun to feel himself chase for more. He twitches in his joggers, and it feels a bit pathetic for him to be half-mast from barely anything.

“Mmmm,” Lucas hums, no worry in his tone. His eyes are closed, now occupying himself entirely with littering Renjun’s neck with open-mouthed kisses. Renjun can’t quite let himself get lost in the heat of his tongue pressing flat, _fuck_ , because he’s acutely aware of the moon streaking through the thistle of the forest, and in that sliver of moonlight he can see something he considers way, _way_ more worrisome than being on the lookout for patrolling campus police: mosquitoes.

It’s a quarter past 1 and the rest of the guys have retired for the night. Renjun stepped out to head to the bushes (“gonna… do my business,” he admitted shyly before escaping their tent) and Lucas—that horny bastard—followed behind him. Thought it was code for something else entirely, so here they are.

Renjun forces a little space between them by nudging his knee into Lucas’ thigh. It’s dark out, and he’s sure with the heavy, need-you-now breaths escaping Lucas’ mouth that his eyes are dark, too, all moon-sized and pupil-blown. He’s grateful that there aren’t any real lights out here. He would absolutely get lost in his eyes.

“Xuxi, I— did we have to leave the tent for this? I just wanted to pee before sleeping.”

Lucas slips his hand beneath Renjun’s sweater at the same time he attaches himself to Renjun’s neck. He licks a long stripe up his throat, ending at his earlobe. A nibble, then a smile against his ear. “But where’s the thrill in that?”

“There’s no thrill. There’s— there’s safe _ty_!” Renjun’s voice cracks on the last syllable. Expressing any sort of rational thought is fucking difficult with Lucas kissing his neck. “What— what if a mosquito bites your dick because we’re out here, huh?”

“Okay.” Lucas removes himself, takes a step back. Reaches to find both of Renjun’s hands and hold them in his. “I’m sorry. We can go back to the tent and cuddle. And sleep. Let’s go sleep.”

Renjun’s about to whisk them both back to the campsite when Lucas looks down, mumbles another sheepish _sorry_ and even in the darkness Renjun can see the ashamed pout on his lips. He feels a little bad, like he kicked a 6’2” boyfriend-shaped puppy.

He looks down at himself, and— well. Honestly? His boner is hard to ignore now, too. Both factors are enough for him to press on and ask, “what did you have in mind?”

Then suddenly Lucas is smiling, close against his body, backing him into the bark of the large tree behind him. One palm along his stomach, fingers pressing into the smooth curve of his hip, the other still holding his hand. “Nothing… serious. Just thought it’d be fun,” and he ghosts his lips along Renjun’s ear, to whisper, “if I sucked you off here.”

“In the _woods_?”

Lucas nods, lashes batting eagerly, and it’s then that Renjun says, “you’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?”

It makes sense. Renjun should’ve anticipated this, really, with how Lucas has been stealing glances at him since they stepped onto the campground this morning. Renjun caught his gaze lingering on his ass while he was hunched on all fours and nailing the pegs of their tent into the ground, then once more while he was grilling the meat over the barbecue for dinner. It was sweet, seeing Lucas shoot heart-eyes under the light of their campfire, but he should’ve taken it as a warning sign rather than unbridled affection.

And if Lucas _didn’t_ have his mind on this moment all day, he doesn’t use any words to deny it.

With Renjun’s honest expression of discomfort, Lucas decides to change his pace completely: he approaches slowly, kissing him with more restraint, more patience, Renjun’s head cradled in his hand to keep him from bumping into the tree. Keeps all his movements short, thoughtful, the hand on his hip rubbing up and down in calming strokes.

Lucas pecks his lips and looks into his eyes. “So what do you say? Please?”

Renjun hums into the kiss he offers back, tugging at Lucas’ bottom lip with a graze of his teeth.

Getting lost in the sensation of Lucas’ body on his is incredibly easy. The leaves shrouding them in a canopy of nighttime shade make their setting less than ideal—Renjun prefers raking in the wonders of Lucas’ body with some sunlight, able to appreciate him in all his chiseled glory—but navigating the ins and outs of his body is _easy_ , memorized like the lines carved deep into his palm. Renjun traces Lucas’ jaw with his tongue, grasps a small handful of his hair and yanks just enough to make Lucas moan against his lips. 

They’ve got a few years of learning each other under their belt. Lucas knows the shortcuts to getting Renjun all riled up just as well as Renjun knows Lucas’ body. Renjun’s already tented in his joggers, so he doesn’t imagine it’ll be very difficult to get him fully hard.

Lucas marks his pathway down Renjun’s throat, palming him through his pants until Renjun groans. He can’t really muster up anything thoughtful except, “god, fuck,” and the sound of his own broken voice makes him wish he didn’t say anything at all. Containing himself has never been his specialty, especially with Lucas pressing all the right buttons, working better when encouraged by Renjun’s string of explicits. 

Lucas pushes aside the collar of Renjun’s hoodie to suck on the thin skin over his shoulder. He bites down on the spot just below his collarbone and Renjun jerks his hips into where Lucas’ palm is placed over his dick.

They both smell a little bit like burnt firewood and sweat, and nothing is sexy about the mosquitoes flying around them, nor the downtrodden soil beneath their feet, all earthy and green and musky with _nature._ Nothing, nothing should be sexy about these circumstances, but Lucas’ (long, heavenly) fingers pull on the drawstring of Renjun’s pants, hands fitting beneath, and—

“Did _you_ plan this?” Lucas asks, eyebrow raising up when he finds the freedom inside Renjun’s joggers, how he isn’t wearing anything beneath. A coincidence, purely.

“I— no.” Renjun’s shy to admit this, even if true. There’s no point to being embarrassed around Lucas—they know each other better than this—but any insinuation toward expectation pushes the level of control that Renjun likes to maintain in _these_ scenarios. He has more pride than to expect something that’s not guaranteed. “Genuinely no. I just didn’t pack enough underwear.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining.” Lucas kisses the edge of his lips. “Easier access for me.”

Ever the romantic, Lucas makes a complete spectacle of kissing Renjun down from his lips to his neck, across his shoulder, lifting up his sweater to kiss down his stomach before slowly, slowly nipping his hipbone, his pelvis, until he’s face to face with Renjun’s sex.

Lucas pushes down Renjun’s pants in one swift motion. He takes Renjun in his hands, thumb resting on the base of his shaft. “Have I ever told you I love sucking your dick?”

“ _Yes_ , yes. Yes, you have.”

“Okay.” Lucas smiles to himself, content. “Just makin’ sure.” 

The sound of Lucas spitting into his hand is a noisey and wet, and again, Renjun thinks this setting is utterly un-sexy, but then Lucas has his whole hand wrapped around his dick, dragging up his length in the slowest possible movement ever, and suddenly he really, really doesn’t care about the setting. Fuck those mosquitoes.

He only cares about the light and lack thereof, how Lucas’ hair is bleached completely blond. How the moonlight reflects off the strands falling on his face, and Renjun thinks he looks pretty like this. 

“Pretty,” he whispers. Honestly didn’t mean to say it aloud, but Lucas looks up through his thick lashes just as he takes the leaking tip of Renjun’s dick in his mouth and moans. He moans around his dick again when Renjun pets his hair with gratitude, tells him he’s “perfect, so pretty and perfect.”

Lucas reaches with his free hand—the one that isn’t wholly dedicated to stroking him in time with the bob of his head, holy shit—to guide Renjun’s hand deeper into his hair, and Renjun understands what he wants.

“You sure?”

Lucas hums, again, vibrato skittering along the sensitive nerves all around Renjun’s dick. Renjun strokes Lucas’ cheek with his other hand, sweet, _loving_ , before tugging at his hair.

It spurs him to suck more eagerly, make a lewd show of looking through his lashes and stick out his tongue, run it flat along the underside of Renjun’s dick. Lucas is a man larger than life: big voice, big personality, a huge heart. Large hands and long tongue, all of it put to good use now. 

One of Lucas’ hands reaches into the front of his own bottoms: a pair of high school gym shorts that are definitely too short on Lucas now, revealing way more thigh than it did when they were teens. The shorts are made from a thin, cheap material, leaving no room for imagination. The imprint on the front is all the more visible with the help of the wet spot sticking to the head of his dick. Lucas has always been a heavy leaker.

Renjun becomes about as coherent as the tree stump in his periphery. All he can say is “fuck, fuck, Xuxi,” as Lucas dips low, taking time to give each of Renjun’s balls some much needed attention, slicked lips taking them in his mouth one by one.

“Shit, yes, just like that.” Renjun knows _he_ doesn’t need to say it—Lucas certainly knows him well enough—but the outright encouragement makes Lucas stroke himself even harder while _still_ sucking on Renjun’s dick, the tip back in the wet heat of his mouth. A multitasking king, truly.

Renjun takes a fistful of Lucas' hair and grips tighter, grunting as Lucas pulls off. He flits his tongue across the crown, coating him in spit, before taking him in again. There's enough starlight now for the drool pooling at the corner of Lucas’ mouth to be visible, dripping down the edge of his lips and under his chin. Lucas' attention is set on sucking Renjun off as best he can, eyes shut with focus, and Renjun knows he shouldn't think this is cute (because it _isn’t_ , it's fucking filthy) but all of Lucas’ actions orbit around his desire to make Renjun feel good, and yeah. It’s really cute.

Both of Lucas’ hands move upward to hold Renjun's ass, and with the flutter open of his eyelids and a momentary pull off his head, Lucas looks up at Renjun again and nudges Renjun’s hips toward his mouth.

“Wreck me.”

Facefucking Lucas is a dream. They don't do it often, and when they do Renjun usually prefers to be on the giving end of this sort of situation, enjoying the absolute fullness of Lucas' dick in his mouth. But _Lucas_ —Lucas is pliant under his touch, both of Renjun's hands lost in his messy tangled hair, more than willing to follow whatever path that Renjun chooses. Renjun keeps a firm hold of his head, his hair, as he shallowly thrusts into Lucas' mouth, brushing his palate and nearing his throat. 

Renjun isn't big—not the way Lucas naturally is as a human, length in all his limbs —but his dick is long enough to push past Lucas’ comfort level if he wants to take him full-on. Lucas swallows, opens himself a little more to let Renjun rock his hips back only to thrust back in, a full stroke, and Renjun swears he sees stars twinkle at the edges of his vision.

With both hands free, Lucas sticks one of them down his shorts to jerk himself off, matching the pace Renjun sets with his hips as he pistons into his mouth. He's not going to last long like this, not with how Lucas relaxes his shoulders and closes his eyes, full faith in the trajectory of Renjun’s chase for pleasure. He exhales through his nose, breath fanning against the close trim of Renjun's crotch. Its warmth tingles against Renjun’s skin and he can't believe he ever doubted—nearly rejected, heaven forbid—this offer.

If all their camping trips end up like this, Renjun will always be on board.

Lucas quickens his own strokes in his shorts. He moans around Renjun's dick—either from his own pleasure or the high of deepthroating, Renjun can't tell from where he's at—and the low vibration rumbles along Renjun’s skin again, straight toward the warmth pooling in the base of his belly, wrung tight. Renjun thrusts his hips faster, jaw slack and tipped toward the sky as he moans Lucas' name. Lucas reaches up toward Renjun's perineum, stroking that so, _so_ sensitive spot with the pad of his thumb, and opens his eyes to watch Renjun come.

A starlit pathway lights up all the nerves through Renjun's body when he comes down Lucas' throat. His toes curl in his sneakers, nails raking through Lucas' scalp as his hips stutter in staccato-quick thrusts. The whine he lets out is embarrassing, it’s _loud_ , probably loud enough for the rest of their campsite to hear, but then Lucas is swallowing down his load without so much as squeak, and he decides he doesn’t care. Lucas pulls off with a string of saliva hanging off his lips, leaning in to kiss the tip of Renjun's dick and lick up whatever's left along the soft skin.

Renjun focuses on steadying his breath by looking down at Lucas, raking in the sight. There's cum dribbling out of his mouth (a messy swallower, always) and the moonlight bounces off of it in a twinkling, pearlescent sheen.

“You’re really beautiful,” Renjun says, stroking Lucas’ cheek. 

Lucas blushes. His tongue darts out to lick the remaining cum from his mouth. He tries his best to wipe the rest off with his wrist but it ends up smearing the saliva across his lips and cheek.

“Uhh, here,” Renjun mumbles, searching the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie for the toilet paper he brought along with him. “Use this.”

Lucas takes it with a smile, patting himself dry. His voice is ruined and hoarse when he speaks. “Thanks. S'worried I'd have to use one of those leaves.”

Renjun wriggles on his pants and helps Lucas get back onto his feet. He's a little wobbly walking back to their campsite, the after effects of kneeling on the ground working against him, so Renjun steadies him with one arm wrapped around his waist.

“Wait,” Lucas stops them before entering the tent. “D'you still need to pee?”

Renjun toes off his shoes and crawls inside. “Nah, I'm good. Now come here.”

Their sleeping bags are arranged side by side, zippers opened for Renjun to lean into Lucas' shoulder, nestling himself in the warmth of the body next to him. The thin blanket strewn over their bodies is a welcome layer of comfort for both of them.

Renjun shifts himself to press his lips against Lucas’ cheeks. “Thanks for, um. Changing my mind. I love you.”

“Anytime, baby.” Lucas turns to capture Renjun’s mouth in a lazy, tired kiss. “I love you.”

Renjun shifts himself back into the crook of Lucas’ arm, enjoying how Lucas’ hand rubs up and down his shoulder. It's almost enough to lull him to sleep.

But not before he returns the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you figure out which one of my other luren fics this scene is from
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡ thanks for reading
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boyfrendery) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boyfrendery)


End file.
